


中本先生的禁锢play

by PiFactor



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiFactor/pseuds/PiFactor





	中本先生的禁锢play

双手被绑在床头，眼睛也被蒙住。  
于是听力就变得格外敏锐。

“咔哒”  
是房门落锁的声音。

脚步声从门口走到床边，中本悠太想象得到董思成居高临下地看着自己。  
被绑住的人倒是先笑起来。  
“跟泰一哥打过招呼了吗？他总认为是我不让他回来的。”

“大家都没想到，坏孩子是winwin呐~”

中本悠太叫起“winwin”的名字都是带着一股甜味，齁的人牙疼，听到的人禁不住也跟着变甜起来。  
董思成习惯了中本悠太这样叫他，习惯性的接话：“嗯，是。。。”  
花了好大的力气才把那个加了十分甜度的“winwin”咽下去。

不行，想了很久才想起来要这样给恋人过生日，一切都是刚开始，不能破功。

中本悠太之于他，像是毒药，一双亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，简直比他捧了一颗人心在眼前更加震撼，董思成总是在这样的眼睛里迷失自我，恨不得委身在这样的漩涡里，永生做海底的一艘沉船，任凭海水一点点侵蚀他的皮囊，骨肉和血液都混在一起，再也分不出你我。

现在好了，这双眼睛被蒙起来，他有时间好好端详一下这幅身体，在镜头前零距离、在镜头后负距离的这幅身体，应该也是迷人的、让人沉沦的，却总是被眼睛抢掉了风头。性爱里的那些肌肤之亲，现在想来就好像梦境一样，只能回忆起中本悠太亮晶晶的眼睛，和在他耳边一遍又一遍地说，“winko，我爱你。”

董思成一点一点抚摸着恋人的身体，他无心点火，更像是凭着自己喜好在临摹。恋人精致的锁骨，薄薄的肌肉，在经过胸口的红缨的时候理所当然的多流连了一会儿，指尖也用了力气，不出所料听到恋人的闷哼，倒让他想起来自己被玩弄时发出的羞人的呻吟，迅速地红了脸，又摸到了那人胸口有些膈得慌的肋骨。

“你太瘦啦，”董思成说，“我不喜欢瘦的，你得多吃一点。”

董思成总能说出各种理由让他多吃一点。  
上次是说，你这么瘦，你爸妈会以为我欺负你不让你好好吃饭，以后我去你家会很难过的，所以你得多吃一点；上上次是说，你身材管理这么严格，哪天人气超过我我会不开心的，所以你得多吃一点。

中本悠太乐开了花，“winwin喜欢在玹那样的吗？那我跟他说，去健身房叫上我。”  
“不行，我不许。”董思成答得很干脆，听上去像是在跟谁赌气，“你有这个时间不如多歇一歇，哪怕你去看少女漫画，也不要去举铁。”  
末了又加了一句，“有空还不说多陪陪我。”声音越说越小，看到中本悠太疯狂上扬的嘴角又觉得有些不好意思，于是在他腰上捏了一把，戳到了中本悠太的痒痒肉，那人瞬间就缩成了一只虾米，整条脊梁骨都凸出来，显得可怜兮兮的。

董思成俯下身跟他接吻，一只手伸到下面作祟，故意不理孤零零硬着的性器，绕到后面去挑逗男朋友的后穴。  
“诶，”董思成在床上装大尾巴狼的时候喜欢暗戳戳地说平语，“你怎么这么听话，说要绑上就让我绑，不怕我把你上了？”  
中本悠太循着他的唇找到董思成的耳朵，把耳垂含在嘴里，呼出的热气一丝不漏地拂在董思成的耳朵上，“我一直都很听winko的话呀，winko说用力的时候我就用力，winko说不要的时候我就停下来，上回在更衣室，winko要我小力一点不要给他们听到，我不是也完全听从吩咐了吗？”

看吧，日本人惯会讲这样的骚话惹他脸红。  
董思成一下子坐直了身体，母语都急出来，“你闭嘴！”  
讲母语的董思成，平白多了些清冷的味道。中本悠太大约是听不懂，但是从语气上也能猜个差不多，此时被蒙着眼睛绑在床上，更像一只可可怜怜的大puppy，除了等着主人顺毛什么都不能做。

董思成把手指伸到中本悠太嘴边，那人从善如流，舌头打着转儿地舔，董思成几乎要被他舔硬了去。  
被唾液沾湿的手指顺着唇珠一路向下，划过身体的中线，这次终于舍得关心一下给自己性福的东西，手指轻轻握住，空气有些凉，柱身有些热。  
董思成像是在闲聊，“悠太哥，我们很久没做了吧？”

可不是么  
回归期每天都忙得连轴转，能安稳的睡上一个小时都要感动一番，更不要说自从美国回来之后还没正经倒过时差，每每在恋人的肩头被经纪人叫醒，还以为自己尚在温暖的被窝打游戏。直到揉揉眼睛手背上沾了眼影，才意识到这是某某活动的后台，要得打起精神努力工作才行。

中本悠太看不到，但是能感受到自己的东西进入了温暖湿润的口腔，董思成那张清纯又勾人的脸正对着自己最原始的欲望，他的嗓子说起韩语来很软糯，讲起中文来又正气满满，但是此时发出所有美好声音的通道被阴茎填满，他正在艹着世界上最宝贵的喉咙。

中本悠太眼里的董思成绝不只是可爱那么简单，他是一棵竹子，还是竹林里最青翠最笔直的那一棵，多大的风雨都不能让他弯腰，可是这样的董思成却甘愿伏在自己身下吞吐自己的欲望。中本悠太陷入了亵渎神灵的自责和满足中，来不及出声提醒，尽数射在了董思成的嘴里。

他有些慌张。他向来舍不得董思成为他做这样的事，口交已经算是极限，他想都没想过要射在恋人的嘴里。  
董思成却不甚在意，他欺身上来和中本悠太接吻，唇舌之间全是精液的腥膻味道。“悠太哥，谢谢悠太哥送winko的生日礼物，”他咂咂嘴，在回味似的，“winko很喜欢呢。”

胸口上的人更沉了些，仿佛董思成整个人完全趴在他身上。中本悠太的大脑似乎还没有从刚才射精的空白中缓过来，他隐隐猜到了眼前在发生什么，却抓不住线索。  
幸好他的恋人很贴心，略微有些哑了的嗓子轻轻告诉他，“winko在自己做扩张呢，”空气里都是精液的味道，“可惜悠太桑看不到呀~”

中本悠太真的很想知道他的恋人都是从哪学来的这些磨人的本事，但可以肯定的是，如果不是他现在行动不自由，董思成绝不可能这样好整以暇的扶住阴茎慢慢坐下去，又这样慢悠悠地晃着自己的腰，呻吟的声音也是小小的，像猫爪子一样挠着人的心脏。

董思成勒令中本悠太不许动，一个人坐在恋人的胯上玩的开心，可是没多久就感觉到后穴空虚。他试着抬起腰调整角度，却无论如何没办法自己找到那个让人欢愉的点，他晃动的速度越来越快，整个人出了一层薄汗，从脚心到额头都在发热，却依然没办法达到极致的快感。  
像被人欺负了的小兽，竟然开始流眼泪。  
一开始只是小声呜咽，可是后来竟然越来越委屈，哭声大的要命，简直让人以为他是挑了两人过生日的好日子和男朋友分了手，嘴里一直喊着“中本悠太大坏蛋”“中本悠太不疼我”，过了一会儿又软着嗓子喊“winko最爱悠太桑了”“哥哥用力操我”。

中本悠太也几乎被逼疯了，董思成完全没了神志在瞎喊，腰上的动作更加没了章法，交合的快感总是差着临门一脚，他只能尽力地哄着董思成放开他被绑着的手。  
董思成哭花了眼睛，听到了男朋友说话就下意识的照办，这种时候可没时间想为什么一个好好的生日礼物被搞砸成这样。  
解放了双手的中本桑翻身把恋人压下身下，体位的变化终于戳中了董思成的禁区，射出来的时候哭声都变了调，之后整个人抽抽搭搭地喘着粗气，两个人之间的空气都是湿漉漉的。

中本悠太一点一点吻去董思成的眼泪，笑得无可奈何，“怎么还把自己给做哭了呢？可怜巴巴的，不知道的还以为我把你欺负坏了。”  
董思成死鸭子嘴硬，反正不认怂就对了，“就是你欺负我！我好心给你送生日礼物，结果你都不配合。”

中本悠太不跟他犟，顺着他的意思说，“是是是，我欺负winko了，winko刚刚哭着喊哥哥用力操我，我应该更努力一点才对。”  
中本先生的硬物还好好的插在恋人的后穴里，此时略微地动了动，董思成察觉到有点危险。

今天晚上确实有点玩脱了啊  
他下意识的缩了缩后穴，换来了中本先生的一声冷嘶。

这下，再喊什么“明天还有行程得飞日本”什么的，就有点晚了，你说是吧？


End file.
